In analysis devices of biochemical, coagulation, and the like, a reagent for the same measurement item is sold from plural reagent manufacturers. The user selects one of a plurality of reagents, and uses the same for analysis. Each of the reagents has different properties, and thus a measurement parameter such as a dispensing amount, a reaction time, and the like of the reagent needs to be set and registered for each reagent. The analysis device stores the measurement parameter and analyzes a sample in accordance with the stored measurement parameter.
It is desirable that the measurement parameter can be registered (new registration and change) from the standpoint of ensuring the convenience of the user. However, since the measurement parameter is not frequently changed, an appropriate measurement parameter may not be registered due to operation mistakes, lack of knowledge, and the like.
If an appropriate measurement parameter is not registered, the measurement result by the analysis device might be adversely affected.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2010/0054997 discloses an automatic analysis device that includes an operation unit to which an analysis parameter can be input, and in which the analysis parameter can be changed.
In the automatic analysis device described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2010/0054997, in order to prevent the user from accidentally changing the parameter, a password is required when changing the parameter.
In the analysis device described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2010/0054997, the parameter can be suppressed from being accidentally changed by requesting a password, but regardless of such measures, a case in which an erroneous parameter is registered cannot be handled.